Likeness
by superxXxSAMURAI
Summary: Rome returns to earth. Rome/Germany.   It's never been done before!


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters associated with the web comic, anime, or manga.

* * *

**Likeness**

Rome had returned again to the blonde who a **saint **of saints, his grandson's ally, Germany—a boy who had never slept with another man or even woman for that matter!

The boy was a fan—someone who knew very much about him and respected him greatly!

He even bore an exact likeness—an truly impressive resemblance to his frigid one-time lover Germania who had killed him in the end.

The boy was softer than Germania had been, having blushed when he asked his whereabouts those fateful few weeks ago. Germania had been calm and cold, only growing hot in the heat of battle and lukewarm in his bed. How he had loved the man's brightly colored hair, his eyes which were a bright blue like the sky itself; the Empire had fallen hard for the boy, his looks (his fetching deep blue eyes), and even the slight aggression he had displayed in their first meeting! Yes, he was slightly annoyed upon seeing the man who had killed him, but that was only because he shared Germania's looks. He could not fault the boy for looking like someone he had thought he could trust…

Rome wanted him—wanted to be able to return to the world of the living once more—wanted to be able to love this boy named _Ludwig_.

It was rare that God let someone return to the world of the living after years and years of being deceased, and so this came with the curse of being immortal; he would no longer be able to return to heaven and be with his fallen comrades or even Ancient Greece or Egypt, once-upon-a-time lovers. He would miss them greatly, but he couldn't quell the feeling in his gut that told him he needed to be with this boy!

* * *

With Italy living with Japan—Ludwig wished them a long and happy relationship—and his brother spending a suspicious amount of time with France, the young Nation couldn't help but feel lonely as he lay in bed one night. The dogs were already asleep, and were silent as they lay in the living room. Giving a small sigh, the blonde closed his eyes sadly—feeling a familiar loneliness creeping back in and slept.

It was early the next morning that the blonde felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around his slender, trim waist and sighed heavily.

Bruder is back, he thought a bit disgruntled. The albino had probably come home drunk and crawled into his bed again.

"Bruder," he started, a small hint of annoyance in his tone, "get out of my bed."

"Salve, Germany," a different, slightly familiar voice said in his ear, and the shocked blonde immediately tried to squirm out of the arms holding him only to feel them tightening quickly.

"What are you doing here again?"

"Well, you see…"

* * *

"Grandpa Rome is here, ve?" was the excited squeal of Italy as he entered Ludwig's home excitedly as Ludwig followed after him with a sigh.

He had explained everything to the Italian with a fair with of blushing when he had went over to break the news to Italy only for the Italian to drag him off immediately after he had finished. He did not doubt that most of his words had flown right over Italy's head.

"Grandpa Rome!"

"Italy!"

Sighing at the warm reunion, the blonde snuck away to return later upon Italy's departure; he didn't want to interrupt their time together.

* * *

Rome entered Germany's room with a small smile, leaning on the doorframe. The boy was fast asleep and hadn't even seen his grandson out. He looked so peaceful… _Hm_, he thought. _There's no harm in crawling in with him! He's my biggest fan after all! _Chuckling to himself he climbed into the bed with ease and settled down for the day, warmth erupting in his chest as he wrapped his arms around the boy.

This was exactly where he belonged.

* * *

**Author's Note: Rome/Germany. Like? Dislike? I'd really like responses since this hasn't been done before. Flames will roast the marsh mellows I have! And before anyone says it's just Rome/Germania, I just want to say that despite Germania and Germany having eerily similar looks, I do believe that they have different personalities and ways of thinking. I'll accept the fact that Rome/Germany is somewhat similar to Rome/Germania, however. **


End file.
